


Orpheus

by the_angst_alchemist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 25 yo Henry and Joey, Drabble, Henry was fired, M/M, henry missed Joey, pre-ink machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: Henry always looked back. At the past, at the mistakes, at the people.So receiving a letter from the past made his choice to return easy.





	Orpheus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



Henry always looked back.  
He didn't know when to stop thinking of the past, or the pranks, or the mistakes.  
His own animation had banned him from his home, his studio, his friends, his work...  
From Joey, even.  
It had been thirty years before the incident had blown over enough to allow him to return to Joey's studio once more; his anxiety was unparalleled.  
And yet he found nothing but death inside of that horrific inky underworld.  
Bendy, Boris, Alice, Sammy. Each of them killed.  
But he couldn't find Joey.  
He only found that jacket and a note.  
_"Sorry, Henry."_


End file.
